To compare the clinical efficacy of mesna given by the approved intravenous regimen of 20% of the ifosfamide dose at 0,4 and 8 hours to the proposed intravenous and oral dosing regimen in which intravenous mesna at 205 of the ifosfamide dose is given at 0 hour and mesna tablets at 40% of the ifosfamide dose are administered at 2 and 6 hours, in the prevention of ifosfasmide-induced hematuria.